theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Pain
Background Emily was born to a small tribe of faries in the fairy realm. Growing up she was taught their ways. Though a bit mischief, faires aren't naturally evil in their home realm. As Emily grew up she started showing that she had an extra gene now affecting fairies, turning them into mutants. Being one of few of her kind to be a mutant, her people were naturally scared that she would turn against her people. They tried several ways to "demutantize her", like placing her in The Pit. The Pit was a prison for evil fairies. Where they would be tortured, and beaten, for various reasons. But they released her once they realized, she wasn't evil. Other than snarls and evil eye looks, Emily's life was pretty normal for fairies. That was until Samuel Vanders came calling. He had created a device that he believed could "steal" mutants powers, and he came calling for Emily and her powers. The two went to battle, destorying most of Emily's village in the wake, but Emily finally destoryed the device and Samuel escaped vowing to come back stronger than ever. The elders having seen what Emily could do, banished her to the human realm. When fairies cross over into the human realm, a few things happen to their bodies. Either their fairy heritage is ripped out and they become human, or their souls are ripped out, which is why most fairies in the human realm were evil. Before being banished to the human realm, Emily's father gave her her old teddy bear from when she was younger and instructed her to hold it close to her when they did the banishing. At the alter, Emily did as she was told, and a flash of light hit her. She screamed in pain as her soul was being ripped out, but because of the spell her father put on the teddy bear, it asborbed her soul. In the human realm Emily was taken in by a rich, friendly couple who wanted to keep her safe. But with Samuel trying to track her down, they had to run. They tried sending Emily to boarding schools, and private schools, and public schools, but with her being a fairy and someone out to kill her, it wasn't easy to fit in. Even though a 17 year old goth girl always with a teddy bear, didn't make it any easier. Finally her foster parents found out about The Academy, and knew it was the best place for her. So they sent in an application. Because of her soul being in the teddy bear, the bear can talk, but only to Emily. Its a mental link, but Emily thinks she sees the bear talking, and sometimes moving. Because of this the bear has taken sorta its own personality, that helps guide Emily day to day. Because of the pain she has gone through her soul has harden, given the bear a tougher personality than Emily. While she's friendly to those she likes, she can be cold to those she doesn't. The bear on the other hand, hates pretty much everyone and reminds Emily, that everyone she knew passed her off to someone else. So Emily is a little withdrawn when she first meets someone, at least until she makes up her mind about the person. Personality and Appearance ''Emily-'' She's a bit withdrawn from people when she first meets them. Being from another realm, makes her feel like the outsider, and thinking no one likes the outsiders. Though her new human parents taught her to always smile and be nice, she's become more open to those The Academy lets in. For they would know whose "the right people to be there". But those she dislikes she's cold and short with them. Which in school isn't often. ''Appearance-'' She's 5'1, with a small petite body. her wings span is about five foot from tip to tip, but they usually stay folded against her back. Or around her if she's feeling shy and wants to be shut out from the world. She likes striped shirts, usually black, or grey, and any color with it. Though most shirts are too long so her hands are usually hidden in the sleeves. She's naturally pale, even though she goes out in the light alot. And when she wears make up its just a little to enhance her goth like racial features she was born with. ''Teddy Bear-'' Though the teddy bear can't infact talk to anyone, Emily can talk to it, like her own personal friend. By seeing "the world as it really is.", Teddy Bear thinks everyone is out to kill Emily and warns her often of incoming doom from all she meets. That faries have no place in this modern world. He's stern and never forgiving, and often is the voice of reason if Emily starts getting too involved in her new human nature. Always found hugged up close to her chest, its the one thing Emily, keeps safe above all else. Powers and Abilities ''1. Fairy traits- '' She has fairy wings, so the ablity to fly, and able to hold one person while in flight, for a short time. Fairies in their home world are almost immortal, having come to the human realm, her physical self is much stronger than that of most humans. Can speak fairy language, but since in modern worlds its a dead language, she prefers to talk english. ''2. Mutant traits-'' Has a mutant gene that manefests itself as a black blast from her mouth. Weaknesses Though she can be overcome straight head to head, the quickest way to beat her is through her teddy bear. Since in fact it is her soul, it must be close to her for the link to stay intact. The further away it is, the weakest the link becomes making both the teddy bear and her vurnable. While destorying the bear won't infact kill her, it will make her lose her soul, and thus becoming mischeif with no remorse for any actions on her part. (like if she kills someone or something) Trivia Being a fairy, Emily has an almost obessive quirky nature, which is hidden behind her shy nature. Her clothes stay folded on the desk in her room, for her obession is shiny things. Which fills up the dressers and some in the closet of her room. Often in her room she would set her teddy on the top of the dresser and just run her fingers over her shiny treasures. Broken Future After years of spending time with the human race, Emily Drake found a place among them. She graduates from The Academy and leaves to travel the world to see what wonders are in the world. Making friends along the way, though the only traveler she has is her teddy bear. Trying to find a way to restore her soul, or find a way to keep teddy safe. Then the war came, and Emily thought it best to help the world she came to know and love. So she said her goodbyes to her new monk family and set out to fight the alien invasion. During an attack her wings were destoryed, sending her crashing back down to earth, and her teddy half blown apart with stuffing hanging out. The military found her almost lifeless body, and nursed her back to health and a blind woman, sewn teddy back together. They forged her new wings with a metal strap that held teddy safe across her chest. She joined teh military to fight again, this time under the banner "War Fairy" and assuming more of Teddy's nature to be hateful towards the enemy. Being unforgiven and harden in war. How she's changed: She no longer looks at the world with a gleamful eye, but more battleworn, and cold. She's lost the luster for the wonders of the human world, only thing she cares about is the next mission. She openly talks more to the teddy bear. She now has metal wings, which she uses as a shield or for flight. A few scars from being almost killed, and one long scar coming down from her bottom lip and one beside her left eye hidden behind her hair. She harden herself from people around her, only making small talk and mostly talking of death. If she sees a downed man, she'll fight to save him, and then curse him for being too weak to save himself. When not in battle she's either meditating, talking to her teddy, or training herself to be better in battle. Hardly ever sleeping, hardly ever eating, just the next battle on her mind. Relationships Quotes See also Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe